1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to line marker posts for marking the location of buried conduit such as pipeline or utility conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of pipeline or utility marking systems are in use at the present time. The purpose of these pipeline or utility marking systems is to indicate the location of buried pipeline, cable, conduit, etc., (referred to collectively as conduit herein), as well as to identify its owner. By properly marking the subterranean conduit, construction crews and others attempting to excavate the site can avoid accidentally damaging the buried conduit. The marker also serves as a warning to the general public that a buried conduit is present in the area.
Applicants have introduced a right of way line marker, sold as the "Maloney Line MRKR" system which has enjoyed commercial success. This marker system includes an upright support member which has a cylindrical exterior with a lower end which is positionable within a surrounding terrain so that the upright member is positioned in an upright vertical position. The cylindrical upright member carries an end cap on the upper exposed extent thereof. The end cap and upright support member are preferably formed of a synthetic plastic such as high density polyethylene. Either the end cap or an associated sleeve carries indicative marking such as "GAS PIPELINE", "WARNING PETROLEUM PIPELINE", or "FIBER OPTIC CABLE." The marker post is available in vivid colors that stand out against any background. A typical marker is provided in, for example, 3.75 inch OD tubular design, and is highly visible from any angle as well as from the air. The addition of a fluorescent cap enhances visibility for aerial observation.
The tubular nature of the "Maloney Line MRKR" offers several advantages over the traditional "flat" right of way line marker posts. For example, the polymeric tubular marker cannot spark when struck, thereby eliminating the possibility of spark ignition, fire or explosion and is less susceptible to "wind whi" that can occur with flat line markers. The greatest advantage of the tubular design is perhaps the ease of visibility from any angle, as well as from the air. The traditional flat line markers are actually U-shaped in cross-section and are used for a variety of purposes, including standard highway sign indicia, such as stop signs.
In spite of the advantages of the synthetic, tubular line marker, a large number of flat line markers exist is use today. It would be advantageous to provide a tubular cap assembly for such flat line markers which would allow the marker post to be equipped or retrofitted with a high visibility tubular cap.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a cap assembly for a traditional flat right of way line marker which allows a conical end cap to be quickly and exactly installed on the exposed upper end of the marker post.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cap assembly which includes a unique mounting assembly for quickly and securely mounting the conical end cap upon the upright marker post.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a cap assembly which is simple in design and economical to manufacture.